Unexpected Company
by Razamataz22
Summary: When Princess Bubblegum goes to visit Finn she finds an old friend, one who isn't shy to play around with her emotions. Mild Bubbline


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time**

**...**

With an umbrella held above her head, Princess Bubblegum made her way towards her destination through the rain. It wasn't a heavy rain by any means but being royalty meant that she always had to try to look her best, no matter the occasion. Coming to a stop atop a hill, the princess of the Candy Kingdom was able to peer through the rain to see the large tree that served as a home for her friends. With the destination in sight she moved on once more, careful not to step in any puddles that cross her path.

Thankfully it didn't take her too long to reach Finn and Jake's home and she knocked twice upon the wooden door. "Hello," she said before waiting patiently for an answer. When no call came she made to knock upon the door once more but was slightly stunned as the door seemed to open by itself. Choosing not to spend any more time out in the rain, Princess Bubblegum stepped inside and closed her umbrella before pushing the door closed behind her. "Hello," she repeated before waiting patiently for a response.

The only sound she heard however was the sound of a glass breaking, causing her to jump slightly in fright. "Finn...Jake," she said slowly as she climbed up the ladder towards the kitchen where the sound had originated. Lifting her head above the groove, she had expected a burglar of some kind and almost wished that she had.

"Oh, hey Bonnie," said Marceline as she rummaged through the fridge whilst levitating above a broken jar of pickles. "What you doing here?"

"I came to visit Finn, who I imagine isn't aware that you're rummaging through his and Jake's food supply," scolded Bubblegum as she stood upright after climbing up the final rung.

"I do this all the time," admitted Marceline with a shrug of the shoulders. "Anyways, I don't know how long those two will be. From what I heard before they left, Jake's gone to visit his girlfriend while Finn has gone to fight in a tournament being held by the Fire Princess."

"So not only are you stealing from them but you're eavesdropping on their conversations as well!" shouted Princess Bubblegum in outrage. "How can you be so calm with invading personal space like that?"

"When you live through an apocalypse or two you realise that there's no time like the present," said Marceline as she closed the fridge door, happily sucking the colour out of a couple of apples that had been stored within the cold area. "I have no idea why Jake keeps these in the fridge and not on a fruit bowl."

"What you said doesn't have anything to do with what I asked you," said the pink haired princess before she calmed herself down.

"I guess you've been locked away so long in that little fantasy world of yours that you've forgotten that the world isn't all gum drops and candy floss," said Marceline as she floated over to the couch and made herself comfortable and placed her feet upon the table in front of her. "Why don't you come over here and tell Marci all about your problems."

"My problems? My problem is you!" declared Princess Bubblegum as she stormed over to the table and pointed directly in Marceline's face.

"Chill will you, take a deep breath and tell me what you truly think."

With a slight growl escaping her lips, Princess Bubblegum did as she was told, closing her eyes in the process. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she was blissfully unaware that Marceline had moved from her position on the couch and was now behind the princess of the Candy Kingdom. The pink haired princess did realise this however as she felt Marceline's fingers upon her shoulders and begin to massage her aching muscles.

"Marceline..."

"Don't," stated the vampire as she continued her gentle assault. "Relax your mind and your body, become one with your most inner self and tell me what you feel."

"I feel...connected with you, right here, right now," said Bubblegum as if in a trance.

"Well we do go back a long way," admitted Marceline.

"All those times we spent together, I wouldn't change them for the world," said Bubblegum before her eyes shot open and she stepped away from where Marceline was floating. "I should be going."

"What's the matter Bonnie, afraid to delve deeper," goaded Marceline.

"I should get going," said Princess Bubblegum as if she was in a hurry. "The city's not going to run itself you know."

"I can give you a lift if you want," offered Marceline.

"No thanks, the walk and the fresh air will do me good," said Princess Bubblegum. "If you're still here when Finn and Jake return, tell them I said hi."

"Sure thing," said Marceline as she watched the princess ease her way down the ladder. Turning around she started to make her way back towards the couch.

"One more thing," said Bubblegum as her head appeared over the final rung of the ladder.

"Yes?"

"..."

"What is it, come on you can tell me," said Marceline intrigued by what the princess had to say. Marceline floated there as the leader of the Candy Kingdom said what she needed to say before lowering herself down the ladder. A handful of seconds passed before Marceline looked out the window to see the woman walk through the rain with her umbrella held high above her head. Once she was out of sight, Marceline made herself comfortable once again on the couch and placed her hands behind her head. "Something's never change," she mused, the princess' words still fresh within her mind.

_"Please keep calling me Bonnie."_

"Don't worry Bonnie, I will."

...


End file.
